Still Human At Heart
by Eastern-Regal
Summary: Inari Yoshiko's life took a turn for the worst when her parents died. Her past has come back to haunt her in the form of the androids who take her prisoner. She becomes their new play thing, but 17 begins to see her as more. A story of a girl who just wanted to be normal. 17/OC


Cecilia: This story is not mine. I may have added things, and taken away a few things, but all in all it's not mine. The story and the character Inari belong to XFadedXVisionX on Quizilla. I tried to get in touch with the author, but she has not been on her account since 2006. I just really loved this story and I wanted to show it to you all. If the original author wants, I will take it down.

* * *

Chapter 1: Screwed?

Inari sat in her little cove made up of fallen buildings. She brushed a piece of brown hair out of her face and shook a bit. She was one of the few survivors after the Androids attacked. Everything was destroyed, only debris and blood painted the ground.

There was barely anything left thanks to the Androids. Those fucking monsters. She'd seen them many times before on TV. Terrorizing innocent people for their own sadistic pleasure. Still it didn't feel real to her. She'd been safe behind the TV screen. Now, she'd seen it first hand.

Inari sighed and rubbed her arms.

And to think she helped create them.

It disgusted her.

Once again, the brunette rose from the cold ground and dusted herself off. Careful not to hit her head on the low plank, Inari stepped out of her secluded shelter and into the light. She looked around at the no longer existent city. Everything torn to pieces. Corpses littered the area. Death clung to the air.

Guilt and nausea formed in the pit of her stomach. A pained expression crossed past her delicate features. She had survived, but all these innocent people were murdered. It wasn't fair. After all, she was an orphan. It's not like she lost anybody. Why did she have to survive in this wasteland?

Sighing deeply, Inari started to walk around the place. Aimlessly searching for food or any other survivors. The empty area was deathly quiet. The only sound being that of the breeze flowing throughout the abandoned streets.

Upon feeling something crunch beneath her feet, she paused. Removing her foot, she glanced down to see she'd stepped on a mirror. Tired amethyst eyes stared back at her. The girl in the mirror had incredibly long light brown hair that was swept back in a low ponytail with long bangs that framed her face.

After staring blankly down at her reflection she decided to move on. There had to be more survivors. Though she felt self-loathing, she refused to look at the dark side of things. Shoving her hands into her pockets, she continued her search through the desolate city.

Finally, she heard talking.

"This is so boring," sighed a female voice.

She hid quickly behind some scraps of a fallen building. Her heart beat quickened once she saw who had spoken.

It was her.

Android 18. One of the two android monsters that had terrorized the city. They had killed so many already.

She watched as the familiar young woman walked along carelessly. Ice blonde hair barely reached her shoulders, with cold blue eyes to match.

This was one of the people who destroyed an entire city within minutes. Her heart thumped against her chest so hard, she was afraid the cyborg would be able to hear it. Cold sweat formed on Inari's forehead. She held her breath in futile attempt to turn invisible.

Silently praying, she shut her eyes tightly.

They were here. This was bad, very bad. She'd escaped the lair before they had even awaken. They shouldn't know who she was. They should have left her alone.

A moment later, her footsteps stopped. Inari looked back to see she wasn't there. She gasped, suddenly aware she'd been holding her breath.

"Come out," the woman's voice boomed though the air, "I know you're here."

Inari saw that she had stopped just a few meters away.

Her eyes narrowed in the human's direction.

Not knowing what to do, she clumsily stood up.

'Maybe it wouldn't be so bad,' She thought to herself, 'Maybe, I can convince them I'm not the one they're looking for.' The android had killed off everything in sight. She rubbed the back of her neck.

'Why shouldn't they kill me?'

She stared at the blonde cyborg as she started walking towards Inari. She stood, frozen.

Was she going to die?

Eyes wide and heart beating rapidly, she felt a lump in the back of her throat. The androids eyes were solely focused on the human, her facial expression unpredictable. Only her hair swayed gracefully as she swiftly moved towards her prey. Frightened beyond all comprehension, Inari took a few steps back and bumped into something, or rather, someone.

"Well, hello there," a silky male voice cooed.

She gazed over her shoulder to find the other android. Android 17.

He was the other's twin. He had the same pale blue eyes, face shape and height, but the similarities ended there. Blessed with the body of a slim teenager, he could be identified by chin-length, razor-straight ashen hair. The android's lips curved into a sly smile. She immediately stepped away from him, in doing so she bumped into Android 18.

She became trapped between the two. Android 17 seemed to study her for a moment. His eyes scanned her up and down. Inari flinched under his stare, not liking the way he was looking at her.

"Aww, she's cute," he determined, "Don't you think?"

18 gave him an appalled look.

Inari gulped and stood shivering, wondering what they were going to do with her. Android 17 leaned forward until his lips were just next to her ear.

"You have pretty eyes," he whispered in a sultry voice.

She shuttered. A light blush dusted across her cheeks as he pulled away, but she tried not to show it.

He chuckled a little.

"Looks like she's the one" he declared to Android 18,"I can't believe the old man would keep a flower such as this to himself."

Her eyes widened. 'So, Dr. Gero told them,' she thought, bitterly,'Bastard.'

"Whatever," the female replied.

Inari's lilac eyes shifted back and forth from the blonde to her brother.

"You look surprised," Android 17 noted, looking at her, "Something wrong?" he asked in mock innocence.

For the first time in a long time, she decided to speak up.

"B-but what do you want with me?" She stuttered. This was her last escape plan. Lame as it was, it was worth a shot.

"You really think that's going to work?" The android laughed, "Dr. Gero showed us a photograph."

"We're not stupid," 18 let a giggle, "Isn't it funny that the old man sold out his only family?"

True, Dr. Gero was her uncle. When both her parents and sister died in a car accident, he had taken her in.

'Taken her in' as in he'd kept her prisoner in a secret laboratory underground, then forced her to help him create a bunch of cyborgs bent on world destruction. She luckily escaped before the androids were activated. Now she realized, she could have stopped all this if she hadn't run away.

Android 17 stretched lazily and answered her in a casual tone, "Your dear uncle was a nuisance, so we killed him."

He shrugged, and titled up her chin, "Whilst begging for his life, he had so graciously told us about you. His only niece who had helped him create us."

He let her chin down,"First, Thank you. we like being free very much, but we also understand that you know how to fix us. You know, if your uncle decided to give us any flaws."

"To put it simply, your coming with us whether you like it or not," Android 18 explained rather bluntly. Inari stiffened at this. This is not what she was expecting.

"Tell me then, what's your name?" the raven-haired teen took a piece of her hair into his fingers twirling it around continuously. He was too close for comfort. So close, she could feel his warm breath caress her skin. His ice-like eyes bore into hers.

"I...um," her mind went blank, "It's uh.."

The android let go of her hair and returned to his original position. He chuckled lightly. Feeling embarrassed, she quickly answered the question, "It's Inari."

"Inari," the android repeated, as if he was trying it out, "That's a pretty unique name."

'Speak for yourself, 17.'

"Well Inari, it looks like your coming with us." 17 said, a smirk playing on his lips.

"W-what? But why? Why me?" She asked frantically, "You don't want me to go with you!"

The android merely let out an airy laugh.

"Oh, I think it'll be fun." There was a spark in his eye. She didn't like the way he was looking at her. She racked her brains for an excuse.

"But I'm, I'm.."

"Screwed?" he finished, looking thoroughly amused.

She paused, a confused expression lingering on her face, "W-what?"

"Your shirt," he replied simply.

She glanced down at her shirt and realized what he meant. It had a picture of a screw on it with the words 'Screwed?' written below in big red letters.

"Oh."


End file.
